


Сила слов

by fioletova



Series: Наука и жизнь [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fioletova/pseuds/fioletova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон знает слово "гиперон".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сила слов

Джон взял журнал и открыл страницу наугад.  
– Сохранение импульса при подпространственном перемещении частиц, – прочел он.  
Родни тревожно обернулся.  
– Что?  
Джон перелистнул страницу.  
– Обусловленность низкого вынужденного излучения альфа-частиц.  
Родни нахмурился и, кажется, совсем забыл про устройство, которым занимался все утро. Джон улыбнулся, заметив, как он тяжело сглотнул.  
– Корпускулярное свойство гамма-излучения, – продолжил Джон. Родни смотрел на него, как загипнотизированный. Отложив журнал, Джон подался вперед и произнес едва ли не по слогам: – Гипероны относятся к классу барионов, наряду с нуклонами, то есть – протонами и нейтронами.  
Разделявшее их расстояние Родни преодолел за секунду и повалил его на пол. Джон только рассмеялся.  
– Ты же ни слова не понимаешь, – наконец, сказал Родни. Вид у него был довольный, если только чуть подозрительный. Джон заложил руки за голову и, подождав секунду, подтвердил:  
– Ни единого.  
– Ты что – выучил это наизусть?  
Джон прижал его к себе:  
– Только про гипероны, – сказал он, – остальное я прочел.  
– Хорошо, – Родни несколько раз кивнул, – хорошо.  
– Не переживай, ты единственный гений в Антантисе. Хотя, – Джон хмыкнул, – мои гипероны будут рады еще раз отнестись к классу твоих барионов, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.  
Родни пнул его в голень:  
– О, заткнись!  
– А мы ведь еще не перешли к нуклонам, то есть – к протонам и нейтронам.  
Родни застонал.


End file.
